


Gunpoint

by MsChievous



Series: Whump/Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Could be just friends, Could be seen as Promptis, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I reference Nyx kinda, Light Angst, Noctis also needs a nap, Poor Prompto Argentum, Torture, Whump, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Noctis and Prompto find themself in a dangerous situation where Noctis is forced to use his magic to help some bad people. And unfortunately for him, Prompto is the disposable one.





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's still October 5th where I am I'm caught up

Noctis’ heart pounded in his chest. He just had to stay calm, stall until the Kingsglaive or Crownsguard could find them, and then they’d be all set. Go along with your captor’s demands as best you’re able. Act like you’re complying. It was supposed to be easy, but this-

“I mean,” the masked man said with a shrug. “If you really don’t care about your friend’s life, I suppose we can just- Hey!” the man leaned back toward the door and shouted, “bring the other kid out here. The prince needs a little… convincing.”

“No!” Noctis shouted, “no, wait, you don’t need to bring him into this, he’s just a kid from school. I barely know him!”

The man laughed. “Does it matter? I bet you’re too goody-two-shoes to let anyone die on your watch? Or are you so loyal you’d let an innocent die? I wonder…” the man tapped on his mask’s impassive lips. 

The prince grit his teeth, realizing he had been backed into a corner. To be honest, they  _ could _ have taken any one of his classmates, or any citizen off the street. But no, they had taken-

Prompto burst through the door, pushed by another masked man who quickly retreated through the door. His friend’s blond hair matted the sides of his face, and his eyes darted around the wound wildly. Then they land on him and soften. “I-uh, Prince Noctis, hey,” he stuttered out.  
_Thank Shiva_, Noctis thought. He had figured it was better to pretend they barely knew each other too. “Hey,” he replied.

“So, kid, the prince is holding out on us. All we want is a few spells. Nothing major, just enough for some mayhem. I’m thinking he needs a little  _ convincing _ ,” the man says, motioning to the second. “I think you can help him with that.”

“Well,  _ I  _ think you should go fuck yourself, so we can’t all have what we want,” Prompto growled back.

The masked man seemed taken aback for a moment before laughing. “Man, you got a potty mouth, kid. Be a shame if something were to happen to it.”

Prompto glared back defiantly.

“Hey, hey Prompto, calm down, it’s okay,” Noctis interrupted. Antagonizing the man who could kill you at any moment probably wasn’t the wisest option they had. “We’re both gonna be okay.” 

“I’d listen to the prince, kid. You’re pissing me off.”

The blond looked down at the ground, face still creased in anger and fear.

“That’s more like it. Now the question is if the prince is gonna give us what we want,” the masked man said, crossing his arms over his chest, “or if he’s gonna put the lives of his citizens at risk.”

Though panic made his heart race, he forced himself to breathe deeply and calmly. Emulate the behaviors you want others to show, that’s rule number one. “No, I plan on keeping him safe. I just want to know what exactly you want and why you need so much of it. Is it something I can help with?”

The man scoffed. “Spare me the distraction techniques. I want twenty healing potions, twenty healing elixirs, and let's just throw in some fire magic since you’re being so difficult.”

Noctis bit his lip, trying to measure his breaths and tune out Prompto’s ragged huffs. “Fine. I will do what you want, but-”

“No buts,” the masked man slammed his foot into Prompto’s side and the blond flopped to the ground with a hiss, unable to catch himself with his hands tied behind his back.

The prince’s heart clenched, but he forced his face into the impassive slate he had been taught to portray as his friend managed to work himself back up to a sitting position. “I need magic flasks for fire magic. Those are in my Armiger. And as you were so kind to point out earlier, whatever you injected me with interrupts that ability. But I can provide the healing magic with the proper ingredients.”

“And those ingredients are…?” The man toed Prompto’s back menacingly. 

Noctis sighed. “It’s going to sound stupid, but potions are derived from Moogle Energy drinks-”

The man scoffed, but the prince pressed on.

“And elixirs are derived from Crown Power drinks. So if you want them, you need the drinks first.”

“I swear, if you’re bullshitting me, I will kill him,” he hissed, digging his toe even harder into Prompto’s side.

“I’m not, I promise,” Noctis responded levelly.

The masked man held his gaze for a few seconds, then whirled on his heel and stalked away.

In the silence left by his exit, Prompto’s breath slowed to match the prince’s, and Noctis did his best to shove aside his oncoming panic attack to a more appropriate time.

“So…” the blond breathed, “was that the truth or do I have to plan out my will real quick?” His voice was light and airy, borderline carefree if not for the high-pitched tinge of panic seeping in at the end.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do that. Healing potions are whatever, so I don’t feel bad about that. I’m just hoping they don’t know you can get flasks from any army supply store. ‘Cause if so…” he trailed off, hoping that Prompto’s imagination wasn’t so colorful. 

Judging by his reaction, though, it seemed it was. 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t kill you. Cause then they’d have no leverage, so don’t worry about that. Um, yeah, it shouldn’t be too bad. Anyway, for magic flasks, they need to have Kingsglaive ID cards to purchase them anyway.”

Prompto nodded distantly. “Y-yeah, I guess that’s good news.”

* * *

Noctis almost managed to doze off, and he mentally added a “strange basement” to his list of weird locations he’d fallen asleep in. But the sound of the door slamming shut jarred him out of his catnap.

“Well, Highness, I have what you want! And funny story,” the masked man said, “I was talking with a friend of mine, he pulled some strings, and now guess what I have?”

Dread curled in the prince’s stomach, and though the words tasted disgusting on his tongue, he managed to spit out, “What?”

“I got some of those fancy magic flasks you need to make magic! Since I went to so much trouble, I think a little bit of each element should cut it. Maybe… let’s just say 10. Basic potency is fine, we’re not cutting down armies here.”

“So what are you doing?” Noctis asked. “I still don’t understand your end goal here.”

The man shrugged, “Whatever I want. You understand?” He reached into the back of his waistband and pulled out a small handgun. He leveled it at Prompto’s head and stared at the prince with that impassive mask. “You hold this kid’s life in your hands. Don’t ask questions, just do it.”

Noctis glared at the man levelly. He wished for nothing more than to summon his sword and warp right through that man’s torso. 

An ear-splitting  _ crack _ ripped through the silence and for a moment, Noctis thought there was no air anymore. Had they- did he just-

“Next time won’t be a warning shot,” the man said. “Do it.”

“Okay. I’m sorry, I’ll do it,” Noctis let his gaze drop to the floor.  _ Fuck,  _ he had almost fucked that up. 

A calloused hand clapped the side of his cheek. “There’s a good boy. Now. Hup hup!” he jerked his gun in a “get on with it” motion.

“I-I need my hands free. To do it.”

The man sighed. “Whatever. But if you try anything, blondie there is gonna suffer.” He crouched down next to the prince, cutting through his bonds.

Concealing a hiss, Noctis rubbed the feeling back into his hands. As he reached for the first energy drink, he locked gazes with Prompto. The blond gave him a weak smile back, but Noctis could see the panic building behind his eyes. 

He wasn’t stupid, these men were going to use the magic for some form of domestic terrorism. They were looking for potions and elixirs to heal their members and magic to cause panic. Maybe they were planning to disguise as Kingsglaive members and sow distrust? 

The first potion was easy, it barely took more than a few seconds’ thought to push the right amount of healing magic into the bottle to trigger the chemicals in the right way. The second and third were more troublesome, as the wound in his back pulsed, and the beginnings of a headache brewed behind his eyes. By the seventh, the ache was constant, and his skin felt tingly and weird. By the fifteenth, he knew he couldn’t do it all. When he finished the twentieth, he shut his eyes, resting his head against the wall to catch his breath. 

“There,” he managed, “All done. I just need… just need to rest.”

A second  _ crack _ , followed by a pained  _ familiar _ scream jolted Noctis upright. Immediately, he caught sight of his friend, curled on the ground. Blood stained the ground underneath him a dark crimson. “Prompto! What the- why?” he demanded, whirling on the man, though the motion made him dizzy.

“Insurance,” the man said, scooping up one of the potions. “Gotta make sure they work.” Sure enough, he uncorked the potion and dumped the contents over the bullet wound in Prompto’s shoulder. After a few seconds, he stood up. “Alright, looks good. I’ll give you half an hour. Sounds good?”

He didn’t even wait for a response before striding through the door, leaving Prompto and Noctis alone in the silence.

“H-hey, buddy, you okay?” Prompto asked tentatively.

“I should be asking you that. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t think he’d do anything like that, it’s-”

“N-no, no, Noctis, it’s f-it’s fine, I’m fine. I just…. Once we’re out of here, I just wanna get outta here,” the blond said, voice cracking. 

The prince pretended not to notice the tears tracing down his friend’s cheeks. “Yeah, don’t worry, we’ll get out of here.”

* * *

Noctis wasn’t sure if the man had actually been gone a half an hour. He figured he had dozed off since one minute Prompto was pacing around the basement and the next he was jolting to his feet beside Noctis.

“Time’s up, let’s get some elixirs going,” The man said, “Don’t have all day.”

Though he still felt exhausted from the twenty potions he had made previously, Noctis picked up a Crown Power drink. Elixirs took so much more energy. He wasn’t sure he would be able to make ten in one go, much less twenty, but he didn’t dare argue, lest Prompto be caught in the crossfire.

* * *

“H-hey, No-Prince Noctis, are… are you doing okay?” Prompto scooted closer, eyes furrowed in worry.

Noctis nodded slowly, praying he wouldn’t pass out. “I…’ll be… be fine…” he managed, though his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. 

The blond turned to the masked man. “Please, you can see how exhausted he is, just give him more time!” he pleaded.

The man stared down at him. “Nah. Whatever I can squeeze out of him I’ll take.”

“You  _ bastard _ !” Prompto growled, shifting to his knees, “You’re gonna kill him at this ra-” His words froze in his throat when the cool metal barrel of the man’s handgun pressed against his forehead.

“Would you rather I kill you?” The man asked pointedly.

“Hey, Prompto, please,” Noctis managed, weakly grabbing at his shirt sleeve, “Please jus’ sit down.”

Before anyone else could make a move, however, there was a loud crackling noise, then a bright light blinded everyone. When their vision cleared, several Kingsglaive warped in, weapons drawn. 

The masked man cursed, then grabbed Prompto by the hair, heaving him to his feet. “No one moves! Or this kid gets a bullet to the brain, you hear me?!” 

Prompto went still in the man’s grip as the gun shifted to his temple.

A Kingsglaive banished his weapons and lifted his hands to his shoulder in a pacifying manner. “Alright, I won’t move. But we can’t stay like this forever, yeah? So tell me- now that your entire plan’s likely gone to shit- what’s your plan? What’s your best-case scenario?”

The gun shook against Prompto’s temple and he could feel the man’s heart race with his own. This was his chance. He caught the Kingsglaive’s eyes and looked at the ground meaningfully, then back at him. 

The kingsglaive furrowed his brow for a moment before shifting back to a friendly expression and nodding. “Because from what I’m seeing-”

_ One _ , Prompto mouthed.

“-you’re on the wrong edge of this confrontation-”

_ Two _

“-and I personally don’t want this to get bloody, so-”

On  _ three _ , Prompto let his weight drop to the ground. The man’s grip on his hair had lessened when he was on his feet, so the unexpected weight tore him free. In the same instant, the Kingsglaive had summoned his daggers and warped behind the man before easily taking him down with a slick leg sweep.

A second Kingsglaive grabbed Prompto and hauled him away as a few more secured Noctis’ safety.

They didn’t get a chance to see much of what happened later, as the blond was hustled to a waiting ambulance beside the prince, who had passed out during their escape.

Though anxiety coiled in his gut, Prompto did his best to remain calm and recall the events to the best of his ability, though that was kinda hard when he was telling the literal  _ actual _ king that Noctis had been forced into this condition because of  _ him _ .

“A-and he grabbed me, b-b-but I managed to get away. And then, and then we got away. With help.”

King Regis nodded slowly. “I see,” he murmured, though his tone gave none of his thoughts away, “Does your injury still hurt? From personal experience, I know potions hardly heal bullet wounds.”

Prompto shrugged, ignoring the twinge of pain from his shoulder. “It-it hurts, but it’s fine. I just- I think, I just…” he started, then halfway through realized he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say. He was safe, he was free, so why was his heart pounding so hard, why was everything so painful-

“We’ll take you to the medical wing anyway. I’m sure Noctis wouldn’t mind having company as he recovers,” the king said, turning back to his car. “Oh,” he said before he had gotten more than a few steps away, “One more thing, very important.” Then he closed the distance between them, wrapping Prompto in a hug. “I’m so sorry this had to happen to you. But thank you for being there for my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not as violent as I was expecting.... weird
> 
> (also yes that Kingsglaive is Nyx because I have an obsession


End file.
